Digital Images Analysis was used to determine if 48 hours of -10 degrees head down position which simulates spaceflight-induced cephalad fluid shifts causes retinal venous engorgement. The analysis system was selected to facilitate the interpretation of inflight data acquisition to test the hypothesis that increased intracranial pressure occurs during orbital flight.